All You Need To Know is That Love is Insane
by aBLONDERhErMiOnE
Summary: I hope i genred it right. The Mad Hatter is mental, we all know that. But why did he come to wonderland?...possibly a broken heart due to a blonde haired girl (i hate summeries)


A/N: Okay! First Alice in Wonderland Fanfic. I came up with this idea right after I finished my big Harry Potter Fanfic (He's Here and I Need Their Blood), and I wrote it out rather quickly just to get the idea out. I'll end up getting mad at myslef later but for now, I'm rather pleased with it.

Summary: We all know that the Mad Hatter is- mad. But what drove him like this? Possibly a blonde girl…

POV: The Mad Hatter

_All You Need To Know is That Love is Insane_

I turned over to the March Heir, who seemed to have been having a very interesting conversation with a cup of tea. The Dormouse has yet to shut up about some twinkling bats. I myself was indulged in nothing particular, and was enjoying the view of a nice day in the garden, filled with blooming flowers of every color.

Then she came.

The girl who had haunted me. Everyone always asks for Alice's story. Always poor Alice who wants to find her way home. The beautiful blonde, who was smart and could only dream of finding her way. Did anyone ever bother to stop and think of why I was here? No, because my poor baby Alice was to busy crying her eyes out, over nonsense. What is nonsense?

I was not always mad. I too was once a normal boy, until one day I drifted off into Wonderland, to seek some adventure that I could never find in the real world. I had a reason for leaving, my dears, and it was as simple as a fairy tale; I was heart-broken. When I was fourteen my curiosity got the better of me, for one reason, and one alone.

There was a certain blonde girl I could never have. She was tall and slender, a high pitched laugh, that would make you want to laugh too. She was smart, even when she pretended to be not as bright. She had her obsessions, just like any other girl would with the Hollywood hotties. That fake inscent look that she forever wore on her face, just incase it was ever need.And the perfect blue eyes you could ever image, because when you looked into them, you could see the night sky reflecting your soul. That may sound a little too much, but it was true.

I had been in love with this girl, for as long as I could remember. Yes, I would call it love. She was always there for me. She and I were one of the greatest friends and would spend hours at a time daydreaming, pretending of all the sweeter things in life (the sweeter things according to a ten-year old). It wasn't until I was at the age twelve, when I saw that my feelings for her were real.

I'm finding it harder and harder to remember that day when we were in the private park that we called our own. She was picking daises to make into a crown fit for her golden hair. We were sitting on the green grass, and a light drizzle of rain came down on the lovely summer day. I had not intended to tell her that then, I wanted to keep it inside me for as long as I could, like a caged animal, afraid to left the emotion go, for the fear of how she would take it.

I put my hand on top of her's. She must have not have been excepting it neither, for she looked up so suddenly, blushing. She had to feel the same way! She just had too!

I was fourteen, and stupid. With out warning, or any second thoughts, I kissed her. Just a short kiss on her cherry lips, but a kiss all the same.

She looked like I hadslapped her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me, seeming hurt. But I was only fourteen, still am to this day, and could think of nothing that I had done wrong.

"I love you!" I told her. What was I expecting? Her to fling her arms on me and to carry her away on horseback to a castle to live happily ever after?

She couldn't look at me, and played with her crown, "Why?"

Did she want me to spell it out for her? "You're my everything. I've always felt this way. I don't know why I have to tell you know, but I must know if you feel the same!"

She turned her head opposite of me, her voice shaking, "I could never, you're my best friend. I like what we have now! I don't want that to change, and I could never ask it."

"What?"

She now looked at me, her hands playing with the crown, "Couldn't you hear me?"

That was the problem, I didn't want to understand what she just said. I looked at her, a sun-shine face, andangel hair.Yes, she must have been an angel, there was no other explanation. But could an angel hurt you like that?

"I, I heard you fine,"

She smiled at me, "Please don't be furious. I just can't take your heart. We are still so young, what is the point of declaring something so suddenly?"

She didn't understand. I doubted if she ever would. I got up and walked away, not bothering to look back at her. I didn't care if I was making a scene in the park, I couldn't deny myself any more.

I ran home, only slightly hearing her call after me, wanting me to come back so she could explain.

But how could she? There were only four words I wanted her cherry lips to speck and I knew that she wasn't going to say them. I've known her to well, and she tells the truth even when she lies.

I ran into my empty home, up to my room, and locked the door. Around my room you would see our years together, all the pictures of me and her laughing and smiling. I knew for my own foolishness it would never be like that again.

I couldn't sleep that night, I wasn't surprised that she didn't call, but I still kept hoping that she would. The phone refused to ring.

It was after midnight when I decided to take a walk to the one place I now feared, I wasn't going to get any sleep no matter what I did, and it was better then moaning around all night and seeing the shadows on the framed photographs.

The park. It was where I might her and now probably just lost her. I tried to push that out of my mind. It didn't matter any more. It was all because of me that it would never be the same. My actions. My wants. My needs.

I found myself climbing on of my favorite trees. She and I called it 'Penny,' because it was worth more then any cent we could ever own. I'm not sure why.

I got to my place in the tree, a steady branch that I could sit and lean against. I pushed my head to its bark and drifted into sleep.

I had awoke to a white rabbit with a pocket watch. The Rabbit was rambling, "Oh no! Not again! I'm going to be late! Oh no, oh dear! One more time that I should be late the Queen is bound to chop off my head!" He was talking to himself.

But I caught myself thinking, "Rabbits shouldn't be talking."

I followed him down a rabbit hole. I had to go threw so many tasks to even just find land. My mind is fuzzy though and I don't exactly remember how I ended up here. Although I do remember meeting the March Hare on the way. He was sipping a cup of tea.

She and I loved to have tea in the morning sun. I sat down on the (pink) side walk, and the Hare hopped over to me, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What?" I looked up.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I thought to myself and spoke out loud, "Why…is a raven…like a writing desk…"

"WHAT?" the bunny, jumped, a ruse of insanity came into his face.

I questioned him, "Well why is a raven like a writing desk then?"

"You speck MAD!"

"I am?"

And that's how I became what I am. I'm insane, she driven me like that. The March Hare took me into his way, and I soon befriended him. He helped away my sanity. I learned his ways. We soon built our own area of what he called WonderLand. To my darling, it was a table full of tea, under the sunniest part of the land.

I was just starting to move on, with her. There isn't a day that goes by were I don't dream about her, I wonder what she's doing know, if she realizes that I'm gone. The thought of her running around our neighborhood looking for me gives me Goosebumps. I have grown with the times of Wonderland. It works different here then in the real world. I looked like I was forty the last time I stepped in front of a mirror, when after looking at my old chain gold-watch, when only a good hour or so has passed, unless the watch stopped.

I thought it would be an average day. You know the closest thing to average that me, March, and Dormouse have. All I did was look down at my tea for but a second, and there she was, standing right at our entrance gate.

"It couldn't be her," thoughts ran threw my head, screaming at me to do some things that I would never do if I wasn't here.

"Excuse me!" the girl spoke.

It sounded like her voice. A part of me wanted it to be her, the only girl- woman, that I could ever love, but the other never wanted to see her again. I don't think I can bare her seeing me like this, so much older, and mad.

She spoke again, "Excuse me! I'm lost! Can you help me find my way?" She walked herself in.

March Hare saw her and instantly jumped up. No, he's going to do what he did to all the others.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the young girl, in a fakely serious voice.

She, who ever she was, was nervous, "I beg your pardon, but I would like some help getting out of here. I went down a rabbit hole and some how ended up in this place, and I can't find my way."

"Come, come! Sit down!" The March Hare pulled one of the many sits that we have around out long table in the garden. Funny how I never thought why we had so many chair of different arrangement (sofa chairs, folding chairs, bean-bag chairs, you name it, we had it some where down the table. The hard wooden table it's self was nearly a half a mile long) that we left vacant.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" My words seemed to jumble in my mind, and didn't say what I mean. I meant to say, "Are you really her? What's going on?" But WonderLand has that trick. It seems that if you say what you really want to say then you can't really say it and you have to say something completely different of what you really mean.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Alice, and I'm looking for my friend Ryan. He's a nice boy with brown hair, and a small smile. I can't see-"

"TEA?" I asked. Once again Wonderland got in the way of my words. My hopes had soared. So my Alice was looking for me. She must have chased another rabbit down here, or some other talking creature, yes that sounds like something she would do, while looking for me. Alice I knew you'd find for me!

I took the nearest of many teapots, and poured her some into a shiny pink mug.

"Oh, thank you," she said kindly, taking the cup and not drinking it "Now have either of you seen my friend-?"

"And what does this _friend_ of yours look like?" The March Hare asked.

"But I just told you!" Alice spoke, pushing her hair out of her eyes. I saw that she even still had some of the flower petals in it.

"Child, you can't expect us to give you an answer to a riddle that you haven't given us any clues for," I said. No, I didn't mean that at all. How could I spell it out to her that I am Ryan? She should get out as quickly as she could before this place ages her as well, and she becomes as insane as I am. I could never ask that of her.

"I told you before, he has brown hair…"

"Brown like TEA!" The Hare asked, "MOVE DOWN!"

"But I haven't finished my tea yet…"

"MOVE DOWN!"

The three of us stood up and moved down about three sets each, leaving the used cups and mugs behind, any to be fill a new cup.

"Now, you were saying my sweet…?" I asked.

"I haven't got time for this if you don't know where he is…" Alice started.

"No time" March Hare was clearly in shock, "for tea?"

"Oh there is always time for tea, but I can't-"

"Then stay!"

We sat in silence, for a second when the March Hare declared, "Dormouse! Tell us a story!"

The dormouse is one of the interesting creatures, he sleeps more then he breathes. The only way to wake him up to say yell 'CAT!' but we only do that for emergencies, not that this isn't one. But one of a different kind.

The Dormouse lazily opened his eyes, "There was once three children who lived at the bottom of the…" even as he spoke he started to doze off. Although I could see why. He was rambling (something very well known in Wonderland) about three children who liked treacle. Does anyone know what treacle is!

"Why not Alice tell us a story?" I cut in.

"Yes!" The March Hare agreed, "Do tell us one! Why are you here?"

"I told you-"

"But you haven't told us the entire story,"

I butted in, "Start at the beginning, and when you come to the end, stop." It sounds simple, but believe me, it's not.

"Well, I was sitting in my room, thinking about what I had said to Ryan,"

The March Hare asked cursorily, "What did this…Ryan say to you?"

Alice eyes filled with tears, and she tried not to cry, "Well he said that he loved me."

"So what is the problem?" the Dormouse asked.

"Well, I thought that I didn't. But a second after he ran away, all because I hurt him, I realized that I really like him. But-"

"But?" I was full of hope. So she did love me! Like me, whatever! It didn't matter, she did care about me! I wanted to run over and kiss her again, but my Wonderland instinct didn't want to listen to me.

Alice looked angry that they kept interrupting her, "But, when I tried to reach him at his house he wasn't there. So I went over, finding where the extra key is kept and saw that he was no where in the house. Now me and Ryan have been best friends since I was two years old. I knew that he would then be in the park, under Penny-"

"Penny?"

"Silly, we named a tree when we were younger. It was code name for it when we wanted to meet somewhere with out our parents knowing. Not that it mattered for his parents. They are hardly ever home. I haven't even been able to contact them to say that he was gone. So any way when I went to look for him, I saw a white rabbit with a pocket watch and followed it. I hoped to see if he knew were my friend was, but I ended up hear."

The March Hare looked back up at her, "And stop! What a fascinating story. So dramatic and filled with love and understanding! CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN!"

We made our way out of the sets, and moved five down. I was the one who continued to speak, "So how are you expecting to solve this problem?" My throat was tight.

"I don't know," Alice was now in tears.

The March Hare didn't seem to notice, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

How could he! Couldn't he see that she was upset, and didn't want to be bothered by such foolishness?

"Wh-wh-what?" she asked.

Damn you Wonderland. You control all of me now that I had become one of you. Why did I so easily let you take all of me? Just like Alice did. But it was more in a rush, fair Alice I gave her all of me, Wonderland just stole my soul and empowered me, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I repeated for her.

She stood up, "How could you? I just poured my heart out to you, and you just ask away with stupid questions. Fine! I'll give in? Why is a raven like a writing desk!"

March Hare and I turned to each other and shrugged, " I don't know,"

"WHAT!" she stood up fast, knocking over three cups, "You three are the most vile-THINGS- I had ever met!" She pushed back her chair, and ran out of the garden.

I wanted to call after her, chase after her. Tell her that I'm all right. It will be okay, we would get out of this together, that I will wait for her forever.

Wonderland wouldn't let me. Instead I let the love of my life ran away from me, escape from the hell with in. And all I did was laugh about it.

!END!

**A/N:** YEA! I'm done! And it only took a few hours (mawhahaha). Okay, I know it's not my greatest work, but what do you think? No Flames, but ways of improvement, always welcomed. R&R  
LUV YA! Clover 3


End file.
